


Reggeli tükörkép

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [12]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, One True Pairing, Shounen-ai
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reitának nem tetszik a tükörképe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reggeli tükörkép

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Morning Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885827) by [sztikerami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami). 



> Eldugva találtam meg a fices mappámban. :) Nem tudom, minek írkáltam régen ilyen nyálas izéket, de ha már meg van írva, akkor bizony felteszem. XD
> 
> Bétázta: myvision4free

Akira majdnem teljesen meztelenül állt a tükör előtt, csak egy fekete pamut alsónadrágot viselt. A szemöldökét ráncolta, miközben a tükörképét tanulmányozta. Nem tetszett neki, amit látott.

Most nem volt rajta smink, sem a védjegyévé vált orrkendő, hidrogénszőke haja kócos volt. Egyszóval most csak Akira volt, Suzuki Akira, aki épp most kelt ki az ágyból, nem a the GazettE férfias basszusgitárosa.

Sóhajtva harapta be alsó ajkát, miközben az arcát bámulta a tükörben. A bőre kissé túlságosan lebarnult, nem csoda, hogy a sminkes mindig olyan sok alapozót kent az arcára a koncertek és a fotózások előtt; jellegtelen, átlagos barna szeme körül karikák éktelenkedtek, az orcái pirosra puffadtak és az orra... nos, az undorítóan ronda volt.

Azután a felsőtestére fordította a figyelmét. Vékony volt, de egy kicsit izmos is. Örült neki, hogy az évek alatt magára tudott szedni némi izmot is, anélkül nagyon törékenynek látszana. Az alakja egészen jó volt. Mondjuk. Semmi extra, de nem is túl csúnya.

Lejjebb vezette a tekintetét, hogy megnézze a lábait, mire elfintorodott. A lábai, főleg a combjai voltak a teste legrondább részei, ebben Akira egészen biztos volt. Vékonyak voltak, és igen, volt ott némi izom is, de korántsem elég. A bőre száraz volt, túl sötét, és mindkét lábát fekete szőrszálak borították. Néhányszor megpróbálta legyantázni őket, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy majdnem a gatyájába vizelt, és még napokkal később is ragacsosak voltak a lábai. Néhány éve még egy szépségszalonba is elment, hogy ott rakják rendbe, de - bár a végeredmény tökéletes volt -, a fájdalom, amivel járt, elviselhetetlen volt számára. Semmi pénzért nem csinálta volna végig minden hónapban, ahhoz túlságosan fájdalmas volt. A borotválás ötletét is elvetette, hiszen arra nem lett volna ideje minden nap, hiszen egy elfoglalt rockzenész volt. Így meghagyta a természetes „bundáját", nem törődve a csupasz lábak trendjével.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte egy rekedt hang. Uruha volt a tulajdonosa, aki éppen most jelent meg mögötte. Akira a párja tükörképére nézett. Bár a fiatalabb férfi valószínűleg ebben a percben ébredt fel, tökéletesen nézett ki.

\- Semmit - sóhajtott a szőke, miközben erős karok ölelték át alakját. Uruha a vállára döntötte állát, és szeretetteljesen megpuszilta a nyakát, kiérdemelve egy apró kis mosolyt a basszusgitárostól.

\- Semmit, mi? Minden reggel a tükörbe bámulsz. Már észrevettem néhány nappal ezelőtt - mondta a mézszőke hajú férfi, és ásított egyet. Még mindig kicsit álmos volt. - Mi baj van?

\- Semmi, tényleg - rázta meg a fejét Akira, és megfordult Kouyou ölelésében, hogy finoman szájon csókolja. - Csak magamon gondolkodtam.

A gitáros felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Magadon? Hogy érted? - kérdezte.

\- Csak... - Az idősebb férfi kissé komoran hajtotta le a fejét. - Csak a kinézetemen gondolkodtam. Túlságosan is átlagos vagyok, nem? Smink nélkül kifejezetten rondának tűnök...

Kouyou-nak kedve lett volna a fejét a falba verni. Azon gondolkodott, vajon párja mikor fog végre szert tenni némi önbizalomra, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Akirának mindennél jobban szüksége lett volna rá.

\- Már megint hülye vagy, Suzuki - ráncolta a homlokát. - Ha már megint az orrodról van szó, esküszöm, megverlek.

Már elege volt abból, hogy folyton azt hallgatja, mennyire elégedetlen Akira az orrával. Rendben, dugja el a színpadon, még Kouyou is úgy gondolta, jól néz ki az orrkendőjével, de már belefáradt Reita folytonos panaszkodásába. Hiszen az csak egy rohadt orr volt, az isten szerelmére!

\- Nem az orromról van szó - rázta meg a fejét a szőke szomorú, majdnem gyerekes arckifejezéssel. - Hanem az egész kinézetemről. Azt kívánom, bárcsak megváltoztathatnám.

\- Tényleg meg foglak verni - morogta Kouyou a homlokát masszírozta. Szabad keze Akira csípőjén maradt, hogy ott tartsa, közel magához. A hidrogénszőke férfi sóhajtott, és újra lehajtotta a fejét, kissé még el is pirult.

\- Én csak... te olyan jól nézel ki, amikor reggel felkelsz. Komolyan irigyellek érte.

\- Hülye vagy - sóhajtott a magasabbik férfi. - Csodálatosan nézel ki. Szexi vagy. És szerintem még mindig aranyos az orrod, és hadd emlékeztesselek rá, hogy mivel a párod vagyok, csak az én véleményem számít, senki másé. Ez pedig - markolt bele Akira fenekébe egy sunyi vigyorral a szája szegletében -, nos, ez egyszerűen tökéletes.

\- Perverz dög - fintorgott Akira, de nem tudta elrejteni, hogy elpirult. A bókoktól mosolyoghatnékja támadt.

\- Sosem tagadtam, hogy az lennék - nevetett a gitáros, mire Akira felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Remélem, tudod, hogy a kezed még mindig a seggemen van.

\- Ó, hát persze, hogy tudom - vigyorgott továbbra is Kouyou, és újra belemarkolt a szőke férfi fenekébe. - Szóval... szerinted megkaphatom ezt a tökéletes feneket ma reggelire?

A basszusgitáros a szemét forgatta, de azért forró csókba vonta a másikat.


End file.
